Into The Night
by Xx-Kami-xX
Summary: Lora is awakened nightly by a reoccurring nightmare.Unknown to her its more than just a nightmare. When everything in her life is destroyed, the only person she can rely on will be the young man from her nightmares.


If you have any comments on the story please fell free to leave them. This is something im am doing only in my spare time so the chapter releases will be irregular, but I hope to update it at least once a month

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young woman hastened down the dark hallway, her lavish blue Victorian gown bellowing beneath her feet. The light from the moon shown through the misty windows casting a pale light onto the marble floors below. The hall had an eerie and unnatural silence about it. The only sound was that of her own footsteps which seemed to echo throughout the hall. As she walked, the young woman felt a tugging feeling within the back of her mind, that something was wrong. A meeting of the council of twelve had been called without her whereabouts. Knowing him all too well, she knew that _He_ would never keep anything as trivial as a meeting without a just cause. Just the thought of it made her feel uneasy.

She rounded the corner to the next hall and saw the large, brass doors of the council room come into view at the end of the hall. The doors loomed over the hall making everything within its shadow seem insignificant. Now struggling to stay calm, she took a few deep breaths and tried to maintain a steady pace as she made her way down the hall.

About midway, a sharp, muffled sound shot through the hall that made the young woman freeze in her steps. She couldn't recognize the sound but she could tell that the sound was coming from somewhere nearby. She listened closely and studied the hall, waiting for the sound to repeat itself. Finally, the sound was heard again, and this time, she recognized it and from what direction it was coming. The sound was of clashing metal and it was coming from behind the brass doors.

Fear flooded her. She raced toward the doors with a non human speed. Upon reaching them she grabbed the doors long brass handles and flung the doors open.

Despite its large size, the council room was well lit by the torches perturbing from its walls. Because of this, the young woman noticed a haunting scene as soon as she entered the room.

Before her, on the newly bloodstained floor, laid the massacred bodies of the Council of Twelve. From the positions of their bodies near the door, each had been slain as they attempted to flee the room. Their bodies were covered in deep jagged wounds; each members overcoat dyed red with blood.

As she looked upon the bodies with horror, she clasped her hand over her mouth and fell to her knees upon the floor. As she looked at each face, she caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head toward the far corner of the room and felt her heart sink from her chest

Unaware of the young woman, a young man of no more than seventeen and a tall, hooded man clad in black stood facing each other, each with their sword in hand pointing directly at the other. The young man had a handsome, sharply angled face with solid black hair that came down to his eyes. His features gave him a pleasantly distinct look but his prominent feature was his eyes. They were yellow, catlike eyes that seemed to glow like fireflies.

The young man's gaze was directed fiercely at the hooded man. He studied the man for a few minutes, studying everything from his are length to his posture. He then raised his sword and slashed swiftly at the man. The hooded man easily sidestepped the attack and retaliated with a slash of his own. The young man brought his sword in front of himself and blocked the attack the young man began to deliver a full set of swings but the hooded man always seemed to be a step ahead. Each attack the young man sent, the hooded man countered and returned. In a desperate attempt to end the battle, the young man span behind the hooded man and swung with a lightning like speed only to have the hooded man counter the attack and knock his sword from his hand.

With the young man taken by surprise, the hooded man seized his chance. With a beast like strength the hooded man took his arm and knocked the young man across the room into the apposing wall. There he hit with a thud and his body slumped to the floor.

The hooded man gave a deep, sarcastic laugh and began his approach on the young man. The young woman looked on with fear. She tried to scream, but no words came. When the hooded man had reached the young man, the young man looked up at him with a look of anger and disbelief. A feeling of pure dread filled the young woman as she watched the man grasp his sword.

Staring into the young man's face, a barely visible smile formed across the hooded mans shadowed face

"From the shadows, death will reign."

With this single sentence the man brought his sword up above his head. The young woman struggled to her feet and ran toward the young man, a man she cared for like no other. As the sword neared the young man the young woman screamed his soundless name as everything was covered with a bright red light.

The woman felt a searing pain shoot through her body as she fell to floor between the two men. She looked up to see the hooded mans sword hanging in front of her, the blade spotted with blood. A faint smile came across her face. The blood on the blade was hers and not that of the young man. Her vision faded from her within a matter of seconds. And with all of her sight gone from her, all she could do was hear the young man's sorrowful scream.

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Lora opened her eyes and bolted upright in her bed. Her body was shaking and covered in sweat. She began taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. The dream had happened again.

She couldn't understand it. She had been having the same dream several nights on end, each time more vivid and clear than the last. She saw everything that occurred from the young woman's point of view and could even feel the woman's emotions. This time she had even been able to feel the woman's pain.

She glanced over at the clock setting on her nightstand. It read two fifteen a.m.; the same time she had awoken from her nightmare last time. Finally relaxed, she laid down on her back and stared up at her slick white ceiling.

There were so many things she wanted to know. Why did she keep having the same dream, Why did she always wake from it at two fifteen a.m., and more importantly, who was the young man? When she had first had the dream two months ago, she couldn't see the young man's face at all, but each time she had the dream, the young man's face always grew clearer. This time was able to see his face perfectly. What was weird though was the fact the even from the first dream, she had always been able to see the young man's bright yellow eyes, even know, when she could see his entire face, it was his eyes that drew her attention. The always seemed to give her a warm yet forbidding look. They gave the young man a look of otherworldliness.

She rolled over on her side; grabbing her blanket and pulling it tightly around her. After glancing at the clock once more. She closed her eyes dreading the school day ahead of her. Slowley, she drifted off to sleep with images from her dream still vivid in her mind.


End file.
